


【贺红】救赎（8）

by zyc940310



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310
Summary: ※贺见两家世交，贺红炸贱同学设定※CP：贺红，炸贱，呈丘，（隐/微）蛇寸※角色属于阿先，欧欧西归我





	【贺红】救赎（8）

**Author's Note:**

> ※贺见两家世交，贺红炸贱同学设定  
> ※CP：贺红，炸贱，呈丘，（隐/微）蛇寸  
> ※角色属于阿先，欧欧西归我

身下的撕裂与du发的难捱折磨不同，后者是深入骨髓的疼痛，而前者，则让尘封已久的心震颤至灵魂深处。

贺天雷厉风行，说要让莫关山疼个痛快，手掌便将他赤裸的双膝大力向两侧掰开。腿侧抵在冰凉的浴缸边沿，贺天力道大得让莫关山的腰臀受力从底部悬空抬起。破裂处渗出的丝缕鲜血在波动的水纹中留不下痕迹，贺天对此也毫不关心。他只是咬紧牙，憋足一股劲猛烈快速地摆动腰胯，机械粗暴地重复拔出挺进的动作，不带任何感情，冷漠得好似流水工作的打桩机。  
被这突如其来的剧痛刺激得失神，莫关山从贺天插入起表情便定格在那副被雷击中的模样。木偶般的呆滞刺痛了贺天双目，他不满地俯下身，腰上挺动不停，唇齿却不安分地顺着莫关山裸露的腰腹一路向上，时而叼住一块皮肉舔舐吮吸，紧接着又在充血红痕的边缘烙下一枚深可入肉的齿印。原本象征着情侣间缠绵暧昧的痕迹却带着凌虐的暴虐气息蔓延莫关山全身，放开几乎肿出血块的锁骨，贺天抬头，舌尖舐过莫关山挂着干涸血迹的下唇，咬肌抽动，下颌大开，暴露在空气中的犬齿携带锁定猎物的坚决狠狠咬破莫关山的侧颈。颈动脉紧贴舌苔突突跃动，贺天用了真力气，似乎下定了不咬下莫关山一块肉不罢休的决心。人类本能的求生欲让游离在失智边缘的莫关山猛然回神，吃痛的嘶吼比重返的思绪来得更快，他倏地攥紧困住双手的领带，泛白的指尖逐渐因失血陷入麻木。头部带动脖子下意识偏离贺天利齿的侵略，奈何全身被人禁锢于股掌，连原本最简单的逃脱都做不到。

一股温凉的粘腻浸湿小腹，贺天眨动晦暗不明的眼睛，松口缓缓放开已经被自己咬到血液肆淌的脖子。莫关山射了，没有征兆，在贺天的近乎强迫下，在性命受到威胁的关头。  
高潮后的莫关山直接化作一只任人摆布的破布娃娃，如果不是余韵促使着他的胸口仍在剧烈地上下起伏，贺天会认定躺在他身下的是具死尸。莫关山眼睛半瞌着，暗红色的瞳孔甚至泛灰。贺天忽然没来由地心慌——莫关山说不定就这么死了，死因也许是du瘾引发心梗，又或者是被自己虐待身亡。  
不，他不接受。贺天抖着手，解开束缚莫关山手腕的领带并重新缠绕至他背后。  
无论何种理由，他都无法接受，莫关山会死去的结局。

本能是一种十分可怕的东西，它会不受控制，将人带回他最不愿意面对的事实之前。  
肺部被灌入鼻腔的冷水猛烈灼烧时，莫关山如是想。  
呼吸被强制性夺走再重新给予能把人逼疯，否则也不会被列入战争时期的刑讯逼供。莫关山在被拽着头发从水里拉出来时真心在心底把贺天的祖宗十八代由上到下操了个遍。迫不及待涌入呼吸道的新鲜空气霸道地将占位的液体尽数驱赶，莫关山一边咳着混杂了自来水眼泪鼻涕唾液等各种不知名杂物的液体，一边还被身后比起刚才毫无减弱的冲撞顶得上不来气。过载的肺叶烧得他头脑发昏，而身后混杂着一丝丝快感的酷刑更让他思考无能。骨骼里那股乱窜的痛麻在这双重折磨的拷打下似乎显得无关紧要，莫关山还来不及盘点个中缘由，便再一次被压着后脑没入水中。

贺天觉得自己大概快疯魔了。把莫关山按进水里时，他满脑子都是一个月前闯入莫关山公寓卫生间看到的那一幕。一向遇事波澜不惊的贺天从未感到那般无措，以至于只能眼睁睁看着见一和展正希冲进去安抚急救，甚至像个胆小鬼瑟缩地后退。他想忘掉莫关山那时望向他的眼神，无时不刻，却无能为力。红眸里纯粹刺目的希望一闪而过，而后被铺天盖地的绝望淹没。贺天闭上眼，自欺欺人地狠狠甩头，试图将脑海里这挥之不去的梦靥抛却得一干二净。自嘲、愧疚与悔意压迫得他喘不过气，他害怕，他怕极了再目睹那仅仅一个对视便能将他打入极寒地狱的眼神。于是他选择不择手段，剥夺莫关山自残的权利，让他无从反抗只能被动承受来自自己的无情对待。莫关山让他滚出去，他偏不。你不是说会恨我吗？  
恨吧。这样至少，你会有继续活下去的动力。  
而我，还可以不被你忘记。

贺天失控了，他本人并未有所察觉。后入的姿势让莫关山射了第二次，感觉怀里的身体软了下来，贺天扣着莫关山被掐至青紫的腰，抓住一侧膝窝，把人翻转过来。  
头顶的花洒还在不遗余力地往二人身上浇水，莫关山全身上下都在滴水，而不知为何，贺天在看到他正脸的刹那便读懂那上面的表情。

莫关山哭了。

理智在一瞬间回笼，贺天猛然停下手上的动作，浑身僵硬地盯着那人，连张口的勇气都失了去。  
莫关山哭得很安静。眼眶微肿，泪水在出眶的一刻被洒下的冷水一齐带走。他低垂着眸，没有去看贺天，任凭那愣在原地的人将自己最羞耻的模样一览无余，放任压抑太久的自己在他不带任何遮掩的注视下由无声流泪到小声抽噎再到放声痛哭。

贺天在莫关山哭出声音的一秒俯身狠狠抱住了他，肆意的恸哭掺杂纯粹的绝望和难过像一把钝刃缓缓没入他的心窝。贺天感觉自己被人扼住了咽喉，呼吸这件再简单不过的事竟能变得如此艰难。怀里的人哭得像个丢了心爱玩具的单纯孩子，耳边不加掩饰的嘶嚎简直是对他灵魂的拷打。鼻尖不受控制地涌上刺人的酸楚，贺天把莫关山死死地拥在怀里，用了恨不得融进血肉的力度。紧咬的牙关让他的脸侧隆起坚硬的轮廓，眼泪像根本来不及拦截的洪水，冲破眼眶顺着鼻梁滴滴落入浴缸。  
“对不起…莫仔…对不起…”手掌扣着莫关山的后脑，贺天在他耳边颤抖低语。高傲的自尊在这人面前不值一提，贺天毫无知觉地重复这三个字，执着得好像就算莫关山立刻接受也永不停歇。  
而莫关山也确实出声了，只不过不是原谅，而是埋怨。  
“...为什么回来…”原本无力垂在身侧的胳膊环上贺天后背，捶打抓挠的力度一次比一次更甚，“你不是走了吗…当初离开得那么决绝…为什么还要回来…”  
“莫仔…”收紧箍住莫关山身体的手臂，贺天快被这一声声质问逼疯，“对不起，真的对不起…是我的错，我不该…”  
“我爸走了！我妈生我时就死了！我那时除了你什么都没有！！！”嘶哑的嗓音猛然放大，化成出膛的子弹枪枪打入贺天心脏，“贺天，我除了你什么都没有…可就连你…也离我而去…”莫关山累了，头歪在贺天肩上，在他身后作乱的手臂也渐渐无力下垂，“我爸走了…你也走了…为了他…这条路我必须得走…我不想变成这样…不想走他的老路…我已经很努力了…可你为什么…偏偏在这时回来…”

肩上的脑袋彻底没了声音，而屏住呼吸的贺天已经感觉不到自己心脏的跳动。  
莫关山的低喃撕破了挡在真相前的最后一块屏障，有什么东西呼之欲出，可被定住脚步的贺天根本抬不起揭开那块幕布的手。

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 【这车开得真艰难...】


End file.
